


'Secret' Admirer

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request, "Thomas takes up knitting. Why? REASONS. So he takes up knitting and he starts knitting sweaters for James but instead of just giving them to him like a normal person, he decides to have them "anonymously delivered" to James and just be like, "OH GOSH. I WONDER where those could have posSIBLY COME FROM HMMMmmmmMM..." And James totally knows what going on but it's cute I dunno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Secret' Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah, written for a request I got on tumblr. If you have a request that you'd like written you can find me at ask-thomass-jefferson

James sighed, looking down at the latest gift from his 'secret' admirer. This was the third sweater he had gotten from his admirer and while he appreciated the time and effort that went into making the sweaters it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. And the notes…oh god the notes.

The first one was nice, it was short and simple, "You're really cute and I know you like sweater. I hope you like this!" It was signed from your secret admirer, and if James hasn't immediately recognized the handwriting then he probably wouldn't have known. The next note contained a poem that started out sweet enough but turned into what would be best described as a sext in a Shakespearean verse. The final note contained a poem in a similar style, it was spritzed in a very familiar cologne and on the envelope it had a lipstick mark drawn on, with a note saying that the sender actually kissed it. 

James was very flattered by the notes and the sweaters, but he knew who his 'secret' admirer was and he felt like he needed to stop him before there was a boquet of sweaters at his doorstep with a dick pic attached. Although admittedly a whole boquet of sweaters would be impressive. 

James knocked on the door of his best friend's apartment, wearing one of the sweaters that his admirer left for him. 

Thomas opened the door, grinning when he saw James. "Hey James! I like your sweater." He complimented, smiling like he knew a secret. Only thing was that it wasn't a secret. 

"Hi Thomas." James sighed, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "Can I come in?" 

"Of course." Thomas nodded, opening the door wider for James to come in and then closing it behind him. "So…something you wanted to talk about?" 

"I know it was you." James said with a sigh. "You with the sweaters and the notes. And it's not a secret admirer when it's very obviously you." He ran a hand through his hair. 

Thomas forced out a laugh. "What do you mean?" 

"I know you've been leaving me the sweaters. I know what your handwriting looks like and I know what your cologne smells like and you told me a while ago that you started knitting." James rambled. "I know it's you." 

"I…um…well shit." That's all that Thomas could think to say. "So how do you feel? Towards me?" Thomas asked softly, averting his gaze. 

"I…what?" James blinked, seemingly taken aback. 

"Well, I very clearly like you a lot. How do you feel about me?" Thomas asked nervously. 

Admittedly, James hadn't exactly thought about it too much. He really should have thought about it a bit more before he came to confront Thomas, but he just didn't. But thinking about it now, it was all pretty clear. All the letters left him flustered, he adored the smell of Thomas' cologne, and at the moment, nothing seemed more fitting than kissing his best friend. So that's what James did.


End file.
